1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tennis racket carrier, and, in particular, to a tennis racket carrier for a bicycle which is capable of being removably secured to the frame of a bicycle, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of various carriers have been developed in the past which are representative of the prior art pertaining to the present invention disclosed herein. As can well be appreciated therefore, the problem of transporting bulky, cumbersome items while riding a bicycle has been a long-standing one. The problem can be succinctly stated as follows. A bicyclist who is also a tennis player must carry both his partner's tennis racket and his own in traveling to and from a tennis court. In the absence of a tennis racket carrier, the bicyclist must awkwardly attempt to steer the bicycle to reach his destination as he tries to juggle the tennis rackets while trying to peddle and steer the bicycle. Such a process can be not only very clumsy, but, in the case of a younger person particularly, a potentially dangerous method of carrying tennis rackets.
Several innovations have appeared as solutions.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 503,315 issued to Gendron, relates to a gun carrier for bicycles. It incorporates a two-part gun-supporting system which is quite different mechanically speaking than the present invention. Such a system could be questionably utilized for carrying a tennis racket and certainly could not be used for transporting two tennis rackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 672,540 issued to Speir relates to a gun carrying attachment for bicycles. Again, two (2) supporting brackets in order to carry a gun. A pair of bracket members are used supported by the upper cross-frame member of the bicycle to carry a single gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,908 issued to Thompson relates to a pair of spring clamps secured to a bicycle frame for carrying a fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,912 issued to Horwitz relates to a tennis ball and tennis racket carrier. Structurally speaking, it is quite different than the present invention and would seem to be somewhat hazardous in the event that the bicyclist were to plummet over the handlebars of the bicycle if the bicycle came to a stop suddenly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,934 issued to Peters relates to a tennis racket carrier and tennis ball carrier which is secured to the forks of the front wheel assembly of the bicycle. A potential hazard exists in the event that the bicyclist is thrown forward in the event of a rapid or unexpected stop.
With respect to U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,475 issued to Zane, this relates to a combination bicycle lock and mounting bracket to secure a bicycle to another member in order to reduce, if not eliminate, the likelihood of theft of the bicycle. It does not teach the carrying or transportation by the bicycle of another object.
All of the above-described prior art devices fail to permit the carrying of one or two tennis rackets supported by an adjustable bracket support secured to the cross-frame member of the bicycle. As a result, the present invention provides a low-cost, convenient means of transporting the tennis rackets while bicycling without posing a hazard to the bicyclist.